


Not So Scrawny Anymore

by hillbader



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, Eating, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chair breaking, chair creaking, fat hands, fat kink, fat richie, feederism, reddie sorta, spilling grease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbader/pseuds/hillbader
Summary: Last time he'd seem him, he was scrawny.Now? Now he seemed to be more stomach than person.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Last time Eddie Kaspbrak had seen Richie Tozier, he'd been a scrawny thing.  
His shirts never fit, always seeming too loose.

Now, after 27 years, he saw him again.  
His shirts still didn't fit. But it wasn't a case of his shirts being too loose. They were too small.

Last time he'd seem him, he was scrawny.  
Now? Now he seemed to be more stomach than person.

'God,' Eddie thought, eyes fixed upon the larger male. 'God, he must be about 600 lbs.  
If not more.'  
But damn. Did he look good.

The much larger man seemed to notice him staring, a grin spreading over his face.  
He had at least two chins, Eddie noticed.  
And almost no neck.

"Eddie Spaghetti!" the much fatter man called out, walking over to him. He was slow, seeming out of breath from the small walk inside of the restaurant, pulling the much skinnier man into a big hug.

Eddie could barely even put his own arms around of the man's middle, feeling his arms pressing deep into the soft layers of his fat.

When Richie pulled away from him, Eddie noticed the underside of his stomach was peeping out from under his shirt, the buttons straining dangerously. As if they could easily pop off if his stomach grew any larger.

"I'd give everyone a hug," Richie said, grinning at his friends. "But really, I just came for the food." He wiggled his stomach a little, and Eddie almost groaned. It was.. goddamnit, it was hot.

Soon enough, the food arrived, and the first to start piling his plate was Richie, getting a good portion of everything.  
He'd taken a seat, the chair creaking dangerously under his weight.

"So, you got married?" Richie asked Eddie, who'd had his eyes on him the entire time.  
Richie's mouth was full as he spoke, some juices running down his chin and onto his shirt. He didn't seem to mind though, picking up some food with his hand (god, his hands were fat too), and cramming it into his mouth before he'd even properly swallowed the food he had already been eating.

"Uuuh, yeah. Yeah, I got married," he replied, having to force his eyes off of Richie as he took a modest bite of his own food.

He glanced over at him again, just in time to see Richie struggling to swallow everything down, belching, and stuffing his face again, his hands sticky, juices continuing to run down his face, down his double chin, and onto his shirt.

"Nice. Is she like as hot as I am?" he asked, mouth full, accidentally spitting some food as he spoke.

How could anyone be as hot as Richie?  
"She's okay. I don't.. really think we're gonna last.  
I mean, I don't really think I love her."

Richie stopped eating for a moment, using the table cloth to wipe at his sticky face, belching, before fixing his glance on Eddie.

Eddie felt himself get red in the face, taking a small bite off his food.

"She mean to you?" he asked him.  
"Or is her cooking just shit? Cause I gotta say, Eds. You're skinny."

Next to you, he thought, everyone looks skinny.

"I guess I just started to realise how she's like my mom, you know? I'm thinking about filing for divorce."

Richie was still observing him, licking his own lips clean a little, before licking at his own fingers.

"You know, if you gotta, you gotta.  
Is there another reason you don't think it's working out?" He reached for some meat, stuffing it into his oversized face as he watched Eddie.

Watching him eat again made Eddie feel hot all over, and without realising it, he'd blurted out 'you'.

Richie frowned. "Me? What about me?"

"You're.." Eddie began, before turning to a whisper. "You're.. you're just so h o t."

Richie seemed surprised, before smirking slightly. "You like what you see, huh?" he asked, leaning over towards the skinny man.  
"You're totally into this."

He forced himself up from his chair.  
His fat hands reached out to pile more food onto his empty plate, before he crammed some into his mouth again. The moment he swallowed it, the buttons on his shirt popped, spilling his stomach out for all to see.

This time, Eddie did groan.  
Richie smirked, almost letting himself fall back onto his chair. It creaked very ominously, but still held him, and the incredibly obese man focused on stuffing his face again, belching occasionally between bites, not even caring that his stomach was on full display, juices dripping down his chin again, falling down on his.. well, they were tits. Actual tits, hanging low over his fat chest. Within no time, his plate was empty again. He didn't really want to stand up again, so instead he looked at Eddie with pleading eyes. Eddie stood up, filling the plate, before taking some food in his hand.

"Open wide, Rich."

"What, you gonna feed me?"

Eddie just gave him a look, and Richie opened his mouth, accepting the food, chewing noisily, swallowing, burping. The chair creaked again, and once he was halfway through the plate, the wood splintered. The chair was no more, and Richie was sitting on the floor.

"Don't look at me like that, Eds. Just keep it coming." He opened his mouth impatiently, and Eddie shoved a handful of food inside of his mouth.

"Come on man, is that all?  
I'm a big man. I need nourishment."

He piled some more food on the plate, handing it to Richie, who just started to shove the food in his mouth.  
About 3 more plates, and he finally started to slow down a little, before just laying down on the floor, panting slightly.

"Had enough?" Eddie asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm full. I'm just gonna.. lay here for a while." No way would he be able to get up for at least a couple of hours.


	2. KFC You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie went back to the hotel room, and Eddie surprises him with KFC.

It was a couple hours later, and Richie was back at his hotel room.

He was sitting on the queen sized bed, back resting against the headrest, taking up a good portion of the bed.  
His lips were smeared with chocolate, as were his hands.  
Everywhere around him, on the floor and in the bed, were candy wrappers, empty ice cartons, empty food cartons, and currently he was working on a carton of Ben & Jerry's, already half empty.

He was wearing a shirt that was way too small, leaving a big portion of his stomach bare, and he wasn't wearing any pants, gazing up at the television as he stuffed his face with ice cream.

A knock sounded at the door, and Richie groaned. That was, until he heard a familiar voice.

"It's me, Rich.  
It's Eddie.  
Are you in?"

Richie heaved himself to his feet, which took him a long time, but eventually he'd managed to get himself over to the door, opening it, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Spaghetti Man." He grinned at him, moving to wipe his mouth on his shirt.  
"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh.. thought you might be hungry.  
So I, uh.. I went to pick up some, uh.. some food. KFC, to be precise."

"Holy shit, marry me." The fatter man stepped back, allowing Eddie to come further inside of his room. "Make yourself at home."

Once he'd walked back to his bed, he sat down, actually out of breath from the short walk.

"How much did you brought me?  
Like, at least more than one bucket, right?"

"Well, uh.. I didn't know what you liked, so I get everything on the menu."

At the mention of that, Richie legit started to drool, shoving the last bit of his ice cream inside of his mouth before throwing the empty carton aside, after he'd gotten the last of the remnants of the ice cream out using his fingers.

Eddie placed the food down on the bed, and Richie almost immediately took one of the buckets, grabbing hold of the biggest piece of chicken in it and just sinking his teeth in it, tearing off the meat as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He didn't even speak. He just ate and ate and ate while Eddie watched him, letting out a small burp after he finished 3 of the buckets.

Then he moved on to the chicken burgers, grabbing it in between his fat hands and taking out the largest bite possible, wanting to finish it as quickly as he could so he could move on to the next burger, sauce running down his hands and down his face.

After the burgers, he moved on to the wraps, cramming half of it inside of his mouth, chewing, swallowing, then cramming the next half of it inside of his mouth, letting out a loud belch once he'd swallowed it down, rubbing his hands clean over the too tight shirt that had already grown tighter again.

It started to hurt his skin a little, so he looked at Eddie. "Help me get it off."

Eddie approached him further, eagerly helping him to pull off the shirt, eyes landing on the flab fest, taking in the sheer size of it all.  
The tits, the flabby gut, the double chin.

"Like what you see?" Richie asked him, already stuffing the next wrap inside of his mouth.

"God yes," Eddie replied.

"Then get your skinny ass over here and give me a kiss."

So Eddie did, leaning down and pressing his lips against Richie's sauce covered ones.

A fat, sticky hand was placed against his cheek, and Eddie leaned into the touch of it.

"After I finish all of this, do you want to stay and cuddle?" Richie asked him.

Eddie grinned, stealing a quick kiss, before nodding.

"Yes. I do." He grinned, taking some food and hovering it in front of Richie's mouth.

"Open up, sexy."

Richie smirked, before opening his mouth, taking a large bite out of the offered food.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was my very first kink fanfiction.  
> i hope it was enjoyable at least 😜


End file.
